Darkness
by Lutin33x
Summary: Hinata se retrouve plongée dans un univers complètement différent. Confrontée à un monde où la politique, les alliances et les mariages arrangées entre les familles de sang pur sont très présents, elle devra faire les bons choix afin de rester en vie. Dark Hinata, Purblood Politics, Non magical, UE, OOC. DracoxHinata, Tom RiddlexHinata, Tom RiddlexHinataxDraco.


Vocab :

Lord : Seigneur

Dark Lord : Seigneur des ténèbres.

Crédits: Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tous les droits reviennent aux auteurs.

Je tiens exprimer toute ma gratitude à **Caro** , merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et d'en corriger les fautes. Tu as fais un boulot incroyable. Merci.

* * *

On aurait pu croire que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais non. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme je l'espérais. En si peu de temps, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis, mon travail et ma renommée. Comment ne pas désespérer quand tout semble si noir et si nuageux ? Comment ne pas perdre espoir ? I mois encore, tout allait bien pour moi. Même si Père me méprisait, je savais qu'au fond il m'aimait. Mais qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment exprimer son amour envers moi. C'est pour cela que je prenais tout sans broncher. Ses commentaires désobligeants, ses coups, ses remarques mesquines. Parce que je savais qu'il disait ça seulement pour m'endurcir, pour me former, pour faire de moi un leader. Etre chef de clan était mon avenir. C'était à ça que j'aspirais et c'était pour cela que j'étais formée. Mon existence entière tournait autour de ça.

Mais en à peine 3 mois, il m'a tout pris. Il m'a détruite. Il m'a littéralement anéantie. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas soutenir le regard de Père. Car si je le fais, ce n'est que haine et colère que j'observe dans ses yeux. Le seul fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui me fait souffrir, car il ne se contente plus de ses remarques pour m'atteindre, toute son attitude est orientée pour me briser littéralement. Avant, elles ne me faisaient rien, puisque je savais qu'il ne les pensait pas. Mais maintenant, je ressens leurs intentions comme des lames à double tranchants qui me transpercent le corps. Il y met tellement de force et de conviction que je ne peux que le croire. Au fils du temps, je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne suis pas qu'un déchet qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. J'aurai dû mourir. Je ne mérite pas d'être là, de vivre, de faire partie de cette famille, de ce clan. Je suis le mouton noir, une honte qui doit disparaître.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Par la convoitise. Depuis le début, il convoitait ma place. Neji. Mon cousin, ma famille. Je le considérais comme mon frère, je lui confiais ma vie. On s'entraînait ensemble, dans le but de s'améliorer tous les deux. Mais depuis le début il me voyait comme sa rivale, celle qu'il fallait éjecter. Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être le second, il voulait être le premier, il voulait la place de chef de clan. Mais surtout il me tenait comme responsable pour la mort de son père. Son père, qui était mort à la place du mien, pour le clan, pour me sauver. Mais ça, Neji ne le comprendra jamais. Il ne comprendra jamais que c'était le choix de son père. Il avait accepté son destin et savait que sa principale mission était de protéger l'héritière, quitte à mourir pour elle. Ce qu'il a fait. Mais Neji ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui, je devais être morte à la place de son père. Il voulait se venger pour cette mort injuste, et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte de ses vrais sentiments envers moi, bien trop tard. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Hanabi m'avais prévenue. Et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. J'aurai dû. Si je l'avais fait, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Il a pris son temps pour administrer sa vengeance, il a pris le temps d'apprendre à me connaitre, mes défauts, mes points faibles. Il a attendu que je me rapproche de lui, que je lui confie ma vie, pour qu'il puisse se servir de cela contre moi. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Même Naruto, mon meilleur ami, m'évite. Je sais, qu'il ne me fait plus confiance à cause de Neji. Malgré toutes les explications que j'ai pu apporter, les larmes, les cris, la frustration... Pour lui, ma parole n'a plus aucune valeur, et je ne vaux plus rien à ses yeux. Un à un, ils se sont tous retournés contre moi, oubliant tous les actes que j'ai pu poser par le passer, ne retenant que les mots emplis de venin que Neji a propagés contre moi. Mais un jour, je leur prouverais qu'ils avaient tort.

« Je voudrais avoir accès aux parchemins qui contiennent les techniques secrets. »

« Seuls les personnes ayant une autorisation du Hokage ont le droit d'y avoir accès. » Répliqua la bibliothécaire.

Hinata fouilla dans son sac et sortit son badge montrant son rattachement au secrétariat de Tsunade, le Hokage. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, leva seulement un sourcil de manière suggestive en lui montrant son badge, voulant faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle avait tous les droits pour accéder à cette zone à accès limitée. La jeune femme en face d'Hinata rougit et bafouilla en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se rendre dans là où elle le souhaitait. Elle s'excusa rapidement pour son manque de tact puis baissa les yeux, trop honteuse pour soutenir son regard.

Alors Hinata rangea son badge, tout en se dirigeant vers les parchemins recherchés. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et où cela se trouvait. Elle ne tarda donc pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Tu es mon ticket de sortie » murmura Hinata en serrant le parchemin contre elle.

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle puis rangea rapidement le parchemin dans son sac. Elle pressa le pas pour sortir et indiqua rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait lorsque la bibliothécaire lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Elle se retrouva dans la forêt interdite, son lieu de refuge depuis sa descente aux enfers. C'était dans cette forêt qu'elle s'était cachée la toute première fois que Neji était passé à l'acte, et dans ce lieu qu'elle avait trouvé réconfort et compassion. D'abord auprès d'Anko. C'était elle qui l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle pleurait à en mourir dans les bois, tant elle était dévastée. Anko l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, l'avait soutenue, encouragée et surtout avait calmé ses pensées suicidaires.

Elle était devenue comme une sorte de mentor pour Hinata, notamment de par ses enseignements approfondis sur les arts ninja. C'était grâce à Anko si Hinata possédait désormais un contrat avec les serpents, c'était grâce à elle si Hinata avait pu apprendre un nouveau style de combat, plus agressif et plus performant. Hinata avait changé, grâce à elle. Elle n'était plus la petite fille gentille qui prenait tout sans broncher. Au début, elle essayait de tout faire pour améliorer les choses avec Neji, abandonnant beaucoup de privilèges pour lui, pour les lui donner, pour le calmer. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Anko, sa vision des choses avait changé.

« N'y pense plus. Demain sera un autre jour avec une nouvelle vie pour toi » Hinata releva la tête et sourit. Anko venait d'arriver, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne.

« Je sais, mais j'appréhende un peu. Et si tout se passe mal là-bas aussi ? »

« Tout se passera bien. J'ai tout prévu. J'ai dû faire appel à un contact pour modifier les seaux par rapport à ta nouvelle identité, mais ne t'inquiète pas je gère. » Anko passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira, dévoilant sa frustration. « Où est-il celui-là ? Même être à l'heure, c'est une difficulté pour lui ?! »

« Je suis là depuis le début. Vous devez encore vous entraîner si vous n'avez même pas senti ma présence. » Il sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était et atterrit silencieusement à côté d'Hinata. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. « Je suis du même avis d'Anko-sempai, nous gérons la situation donc ne t'inquiète de rien. Et puis nous nous occuperons de tous ceux qui t'on fait de la peine inutilement. » Il termina sa phrase en abordant un regard hargneux, regard qu'il réservait à ses adversaires.

« Sasuke ! » S'écria Hinata, ravie de le voir.

« Tch. » Bougonna Anko.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda-t-il à Hinata. Celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit le parchemin de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit puis le déplia sur le sol. Anko et Sasuke se rapprochèrent et s'installèrent près du parchemin avant qu'Anko ne se mordisse le pouce jusqu'au sang pour invoquer un serpent. Trishka. C'était un serpent de sexe féminin et de petite taille. Elle apparue dans un nuage de fumée et s'enroula autours du poignet de sa maîtresse.

'C'est le moment à ce que je vois'

'Oui c'est le moment, alors fait ce que tu as à faire.' Répliqua Anko dans le langage des serpents.

Hinata se crispa quand elle sentit Trishka venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le moment fatidique. La douleur survint d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle n'ait pu le prédire et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas crier. Trishka venait de la mordre. Le serpent se déroula de son poignet et rampa vers le centre du parchemin. Là, elle s'enroula sur elle-même et ferma les yeux. 'Je suis prête.'

Hinata eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Trishka dans cette position. Pour avoir une vie meilleure, elle détruisait la vie d'un autre être vivant. Elle sentit toute conviction, motivation et courage la quitter peu à peu. 'C'est pas le moment de tout abandonner' s'exclama Trishka d'une voix hargneuse. 'J'ai accepté mon destin et c'est avec joie que je me sacrifie pour la cause à laquelle je crois. Ne bafoue pas mon sacrifice !'

« Elle a raison tu sais, et puis ce n'est pas le moment de reculer » Déclara Anko. Elle sortit un kunai de son sac et s'entailla d'un geste précis le poignet. Elle l'approcha du parchemin et laissa son sang couler à petites goutes sur le corps de Trishka. « Ton nouveau nom sera Hinata Dean Evans. Tu fais partit de la famille Dean, morte lors de la première grande guerre, et tu as été adoptée par la famille Evans, leur simple nom incarne la puissance et la renommée. »

« J'ai fait des recherches pour vous auprès des contacts d'Orochimaru. » Ajouta Sasuke après un moment de silence.

« La famille Dean est une famille de sang pur avec une affinité pour la magie noire. Ils ont soutenu le dernier Dark Lord lors de la dernière guerre qui a eu lieu dans leur monde. Les Evans sont également une famille de sang pur, qui soutienne avec ferveur le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu seras donc une double héritière, aussi bien des Dean que des Evans. Il sera attendu de toi que tu rejoignes la cause du nouveau Dark Lord qui monte en puissance. » Il regarda Hinata avec insistance puis ajouta en murmurant « J'espère que tu ferras les bons choix. »

Il prit le kunai qu'Anko lui tendait puis s'entailla également le poignet. « Je n'ai pas toutes les informations qui pourrait t'être utiles, mais dès que tu arrives, cherche une librairie et renseigne-toi. »

« J'ai réussi à contacter Aurace Evans, le Seigneur de la famille Evans. Il sait qui tu es et connait ton passé. C'est lui qui a forgé ta nouvelle identité. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Rajouta Anko quand elle vit le visage apeuré de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. « J'ai fait un pacte avec lui, il s'occupera de toi comme si tu étais sa propre fille. Il te donnera une éducation, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grands changements avec celle que tu as reçue chez les Hyûga. Il fera de son mieux pour que tu t'intègres à ta nouvelle vie et t'aideras dans les choix qui se présenteront devant toi. »

« C'est un mode magique, mais tu le sais. Tu n'auras plus accès à ton chakra, car il sera transformé en magie. Ton niveau de chakra représentera ton niveau de magie. Et vue que tu as un niveau de Juunin, ta magie sera de niveau élevé. Aurace s'occupera de ton apprentissage. Vois-le comme un père, car il ne souhaite que ton bien. »

Hinata hocha la tête, et pris le kunai que Sasuke lui tendait. Elle réplica l'action de ses deux amis puis déposa le kunai sur le parchemin, à côté de Trishka. Elle regarda tour à tour Anko puis Sasuke et eut un sourire timide. « Merci » Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Merci de m'avoir relevée et de me permettre cette nouvelle vie. Je ne vous oublierai pas. » Elle passa furtivement sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Elle soupira puis leur sourit à nouveau.

Anko la regarda avec tendresse puis elle sortit une fiole de sa poche. Celle-ci contenait un liquide rougeâtre, similaire à du sang. « Aurace m'a donné ceci quand je suis entré en contact avec lui, le mois dernier » Dit-elle. « Il s'agit de son sang, ainsi que celui d'une certaine Maggi Dean… Ne me demande pas comment il a fait pour mettre la main dessus, vu que techniquement plus aucun Dean n'est vivant. » Elle haussa les épaules puis versa la fiole sur le parchemin.

« Cela permettra de changer ta génétique, afin que tu sois un sang pur. Digne héritière de ta nouvelle famille. » Ajouta Anko.

« Et comment je reconnaîtrai Aurace ? Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. »

« Si ce rituel se passe correctement, tu apparaîtras dans une maison, et il sera à tes côtés, donc tu n'auras pas besoin de le chercher. Mais s'il y a des complications lors du rituel, il te trouvera lui-même, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Anko.

Rat – Lapin – Chien –Rat –Serpent

« FUIN JUSTU : MAGICAL DIMENSION ! » Anko posa sa main sur Trishka et des sceaux apparurent sur le corps du serpent.

« Allonge toi, Hinata, le moment est arrivé. » Sasuke répliqua la technique d'Anko mais lui posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Hinata qui s'était allongée. Il lui fit un sourire triste « Tu vas nous manquer Hina.» Murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, le dernier baiser qui lui était permis. Hinata leva ses yeux encombrés par des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir et lui fit un sourire qui brisa le cœur d'Anko qui les regardait. Si Neji était resté à sa place, ces deux-là auraient été mariés à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il avait tout gâché. Comme Perséphone et Hadès, leur amour était devenu impossible et, si Hinata avait choisi de poursuivre sa relation avec Sasuke, elle aurait été condamnée à mort par sa propre famille. C'était Sasuke qui avait soulevé la possibilité d'utiliser ce jutsu. Il voulait offrir la possibilité à Hinata de tout recommencer, sans avoir à lutter pour une cause qui était déjà perdue d'avance. Si elle restait ici, avec lui ou même sans, elle deviendrait un oiseau en cage dont les ailes auraient été brisées. Et s'ils décidaient de s'enfuir du village pour vivre leur amour, ils seraient traqués sans relâche par des AMBU.

Anko serra les points et jura de faire payer tous les responsables de la tristesse de ses personnes les plus précieuses, Hinata et Sasuke, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

« Je vous aime. » Murmura Hinata qui commençait à scintiller.

Son corps commençait à s'effacer pour rejoindre cette nouvelle dimension qui l'attendait. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Trishka, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Le familier d'Anko était mort, sur le parchemin. Le sacrifice avait été accepté. Sasuke voulut essuyer les larmes d'Hinata, mais son corps se dématérialisait à une vitesse ahurissante et il ne put réussir à la toucher. Sa main passa à travers.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries couleurs vert et d'orées. Tout semblait si précieux, si cher, semblable à la décoration de son clan. Elle soupira.

« Pour un nouveau départ, ça commence mal » pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite quand elle entendit du bruit.

« Oh, désolé si je t'ai surprise mon ange. » Devant elle se tenait une femme, probablement vers la quarantaine. Elle était magnifique aux yeux d'Hinata, une taille fine et élancée, les cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés. Et ses yeux… Hinata plongea son regard dans ses yeux et sentit comme une attraction, comme si un lien était en train de se créer. Les yeux verts aux reflets bleutés de la blonde scintillaient et contenaient une lueur qui pouvait être attrait à de la joie, de la douceur et… de l'amour ?

« Mon nom est Laura Evans. Née Delacour. » Continua-t-elle en lui souriant. « Et voici mon mari, Hadrian Evans ». Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers Hinata.

« J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais », reprit Hadrian. « Et quand je te vois j'ai maintenant la certitude que mon père disait vrai. »

« Votre père ? » Questionna Hinata d'une voix roque, se remettant doucement de ce voyage temporel.

« Lord Aurace Evans. »

A l'entente de ce nom, le visage d'Hinata s'illumina. « Aurace Evans ? Vous savez où il est ? Pouvez-vous me conduire à lui ? »

Aurace était la personne qui d'après Anko serait comme un nouveau père pour elle, s'occuperait d'elle, l'introduirait dans ce nouveau monde. Se yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre ceux de Laura et d'Hadrian, les suppliant du regard afin d'avoir des informations sur Aurace.

Hadrian soupira et les yeux de Laura s'emplirent de tristesse.

« Je... Il nous… Hmpf...» Commença Hadrian. Il souffla un bon coup puis reprit : « Lord Aurace est mort, il y a 20 ans de cela. »

« Sa mort ne fut pas très tendre, c'est pour cela que le sujet est tabou » Rajouta Laura.

Il y avait 20 ans de cela ? Pourtant cela faisait à peine 1 mois qu'Anko était entrée en contact avec ce monde. Elle avait pourtant bien dit avoir parlé avec Aurace ? S'était-elle trompée ?

Hinata plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la situation. Il y avait vraisemblablement un problème. Etait-ce lié à la technique interdite qu'elle avait utilisée pour venir dans ce monde ?

« Cela fait 40 ans qu'Anko a visité mon père, je venais à peine de naître à ce moment. Mais mon père m'a tellement raconté cette histoire que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir moi-même vécu. » Dit doucement Hadrian, en la regardant d'un regard qui se voulait tendre, dénué de toute mauvaise attention.

« Mon père m'a éduqué avec l'idée que bientôt, une héritière viendrait, et qu'elle sera pour la famille Evans un moyen de gagner plus de grâce aux yeux du Dark Lord. Je devrais la considérer comme une sœur, une sœur que je devrais protéger, chérir, guider. » Il fronça les sourcils puis s'installa sur une chaise qui était près de là où Hinata se trouvait. Sa femme fit de même.

« Mais malheureusement, il est mort avant de te voir arriver.» Rajouta-t-il après quelque temps.

Laura posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hadrian, et le regarda avec tendresse. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour savoir qu'elle voulait le réconforter, lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Ne parlons pas de choses qui attire la tristesse, » Déclara Laura en se relevant et elle tendit sa main à Hinata en lui souriant. « Je suis sûre que tu dois être fatiguée et affamée. Nous avons ressenti l'afflux d'énergie qui a été utilisé pour ton arrivée. Viens, le repas va être servi, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

Hinata prit sa main et se leva doucement. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, sa tête était douloureuse et ses yeux l'irritaient. Laura la guida vers la salle à manger tandis qu'Hadrian les suivait en silence. Les couloirs qui menaient à la salle à manger étaient beige clair, incrustés de petits fleurs dorées. En voyant cela, Hinata ne douta pas une seconde de la santé financière des Evans.

« Aurace Evans, mon père.» Commenta Hadrian en voyant les yeux d'Hinata se poser sur un portrait accroché au mur. Celle-ci hocha la tête en regardant le tableau avec plus d'attention.

Aurace avec les longs cheveux, d'un noir tellement sombre que des reflets bleutés étaient apparents. Il avait les yeux marrons foncés, et son regard était d'une telle intensité qu'Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il paraissait vieux, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, et son fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et une femme prénommée « Greta » apporta les plats. Elle était assez robuste et courte de taille. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne, et son regard rivé au sol ne permettait pas de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux.

« C'est l'une de nos domestiques » murmura Laura quand Greta pris congé d'eux après avoir installé la table.

Hinata hocha la tête et pris ses couverts en mains. Greta avait déposé sur la table des lasagnes accompagnées d'une omelette aux truffes. Sa part déjà servit dans l'assiette qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Hinata coupa un petit morceau de lasagne qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle déposa ses couverts, puis regarda avec attention Laura et Hadrian.

« Je… J'aimerai savoir, » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est un souvenir douloureux et j'ai bien compris que vous n'aimiez pas en parler mais, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » ajoute-t-elle avec empressement en voyant qu'Hadrian ouvrait la bouche pour la couper. « Essayez juste de me comprendre. Je… Je m'attendais à voir Aurace, Anko l'a contacté il y a peine 1 mois. Et vous… » Elle souffla quand elle sentie que sa voix frôlait l'hystérie.

« Et vous, » reprit-elle plus calmement. « Vous me dites qu'il s'est passé 40 ans dans votre monde, qu'Aurace est mort et… J'aimerais juste comprendre un peu. » Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'était censé être sa nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure, elle ne connaissait pas Lord Aurace, mais il était censé être là, se comporter comme un père à son égard, et elle était censé être semblable à une fille pour lui. Vivre des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées avec les Hyûga. Mais Aurace était mort…

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Laura et Hadrian avait l'air de communiquer silencieusement, débattant s'ils devaient lui raconter ou non. Au bout de 5 minutes, Laura soupira.

« Que t'a dit Anko sur notre monde ? » Demanda Laura en tournant son regard vers elle.

« Que c'était un monde où l'on pratique la magie ? »

Hadrian eu un petit rire amer. « Pas tout à fait. On pratiquait la magie, oui, mais plus maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hinata, confuse.

« La magie a disparu, il y a 20 ans cela, en même temps que la mort de mon père, Lord Aurace. »

* * *

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions, commentaires, critiques, avis = Je réponds à tous le monde.

Merci et à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre, Minra.


End file.
